Chronic sinusitis affects approximately 33 million Americans each year, and has become one of the most prevalent chronic diseases. Because of its-persistent nature, chronic sinusitis is a significant cause of morbidity and represents considerable expense to the health care system. In 2001, approximately 200,000 sinus surgeries were performed in the U.S. Access, visualization, and surgical technique all factor into patient safety and the ability to minimize complications in this challenging anatomical area with close proximity to sensitive orbital and cerebral structures. Currently, endoscopes, and related instrumentation do not provide the flexibility to access, directly visualize, and effectively perform sensitive procedures in all sinus structures. Rose Biomedical Development Corporation (RBDC), and its partners at the University of Colorado, propose developing and testing the MicroFlex Scope (MFS), an innovative 3 mm diameter, highly dexterous scope that would extend access to all areas of the nasal sinuses for direct visualization and treatment. The MFS will allow safe navigation and direct visualization through the highly flexible and dexterous MicroFlex technology. It will facilitate accurate diagnostics, effective tissue sampling and sinus treatment through MFS's actively-controlled tip with enhanced controllability supporting 360x of freedom via actuators in the ultra-flexible tip.